The present disclosure relates generally to techniques for performing well site operations. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to techniques, such as drill bits and/or nozzles, for drilling well bores.
Various oilfield operations may be performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. Oil rigs are positioned at well sites and downhole tools, such as drilling tools, are deployed into the ground to reach subsurface reservoirs. The drilling tool may include a drill string with a bottom hole assembly, and a drill bit advanced into the earth to form a wellbore.
The drill bit may be connected to a downhole end of the bottom hole assembly and driven by drill-string rotation from surface and/or by mud flowing through the drilling tool. Examples of drill bits are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,330,016, 5,562,171, 5,732,783, 6,450,271, 8,141,664, 8,733,475, 2011/0167734, 2011/0174548, 2012/0205162, and 2014/0102809, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
During drilling, the drill bit engages the formation and cuts portions of the formation along the wellbore. The portions of the formation that are cut during drilling are referred to as ‘cuttings.’ Mud is passed through the drilling tool and out the drill bit to facilitate removal of the cuttings. The cuttings are removed from the wellbore by pumping the cuttings to the surface along an annulus between the downhole tool and the wellbore.